disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Buzz on Maggie
| language = English | network = Disney Channel | company = Walt Disney Television Animation | first_aired = June 17, 2005 | last_aired = May 27, 2006 | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 21 | list_episodes = List of The Buzz on Maggie episodes | website = http://psc.disney.go.com/disneychannel/buzzonmaggie/index.html }} The Buzz on Maggie was an Emmy Award-nominated Disney Channel original comedy series created by Dave Polsky and directed by Dave Wasson that ran from June 17, 2005 to May 27, 2006. The show centered around a fly named Maggie Pesky; who dreamed of becoming a rock star. Premise Maggie Pesky is an unusual creative and expressive fly, who has a dream of becoming a famous rock star. She lives in the fly metropolis of Stickyfeet with her parents Chauncey and Frieda, her older brother Aldrin, younger brother Pupert, and her younger sister Bella, who is still in the stage of a maggot. Throughout the show Maggie is seen to choose the easy way in the tasks she accomplishes, such as cheating on a test or simply being selfish. She is often seen to only care about herself, and puts herself and her needs in front of others. Her best friend Rayna Cartflight helps Maggie to fulfill her dreams. They have a different kind of best friend-relationship since Maggie is the selfish type. Even though the main story is that Maggie wants to be a rock star, most episodes are about her daily life and the occasions she faces. Production The creator Dave Polsky and director Dave Wasson executive produced all 21 episodes with writer Laura Perkins Brittain. The main title "Just the Way I Am" was composed by Bob Thiele Jr. and Dillon O'Brian and was nominated a Daytime Emmy for "Outstanding Original Song". It was performed by Skye Sweetnam. Bill Motz and Bob Roth consulting produced 8 episodes. The show was the first Disney Channel series to be animated in Macromedia Flash. It was animated by Bardel Entertainment and Future Thought Productions. Jorge R. Gutierrez was nominated an Annie Award for his character design in the episode "Bella Con Carny". Cultural references Throughout the show the flies use phrases like "oh my bug", reference to "oh my God", "buzz off", "thank bug", reference to "thank God", and "what's the bug idea?", reference to "what's the big idea?". Also, Mrs. Wingston, Nurse Hatchison, and Rayna's surname Carflight, refer to Winston, Hutchison, and Cartwright, respectively. Characters *'Margaret "Maggie" Pesky' (Jessica DiCicco) is a 12-year old fly, she is the second oldest of the Pesky siblings. Maggie dreams of being a famous rockstar and plays often on her pink double bass guitar, and she even bend the rules to make her dream become reality. She always gets herself in sticky situations, such as become a member of Buzzdale Academy's all clubs to avoid a math test, and she almost always brings her best friend, Rayna, down with her. Nevertheless, she has principles in which she strongly believes in, however, she sometimes crosses the line and breaks her principles. Maggie is selfish and only thinks about herself and what she wants. In the end Maggie will do the right thing. Maggie does care for her family and friends. *'Aldrin Pesky' (David Kaufman) is Maggie's 16-year-old older brother. It appears that he is well-liked at school and is possibly dating Dawn Swatworthy, one of Maggie's enemies. As the star jock in many sports, but mostly in football, he sometimes becomes vain and selfish. But as he points out to Maggie, he has practiced long and hard to earn this fame, while she is always cutting corners on the road to success. Their rivalry seems to stem from early childhood, when Maggie replaced Aldrin as Uncle Zeb's "favorite" child and no amount of effort on Aldrin's part could win back that coveted position. In addition to squabbling and competing with his sister, Aldrin often bullies his younger brother Pupert. However he views Pupert as far less of a threat than Maggie, and will sometimes team up with him to outsmart Maggie. Of his siblings he seems to tolerate Bella the most and was visibly upset when she went missing. Aldrin works part-time at a local fast food restaurant called "Buzz Burger". His name is a reference to Buzz Aldrin, an astronaut. Like Maggie, Aldrin is selfish and only thinks about himself and what he wants but not like her he cares about his family and friends. *'Pupert Pesky' (Thom Adcox) is Maggie and Aldrin's younger 7-year-old brother, he is nothing short of an average kid. He is clumsy, loves to have fun, and takes great pride in the small tasks he accomplishes. He is an expert at photography and tattling and has a big sweet tooth. Unlike Aldrin and Maggie, Pupert isn't selfish. He thinks about others and their wants instead of himself and his needs. *'Bella Pesky' (Tara Strong) is the fourth and final child in the Pesky family. While still in the stage of a maggot, her admiring family considers her an adorable joy to have. Although she is seldom far from her mother's watchful eye, she has many impressive talents such as juggling , ballet, and breakdancing. Bella is unable to talk, but the voice in her head is that of a middle aged man, although she doesn't talk she seems to perceive herself as talking anyway. She can say, "Goo" and "Gah". Like Maggie, she has pink hair. *'Chauncey Pesky' (Brian Doyle-Murray) is the father of Maggie and her siblings. He believes in tough love when it comes to parenting. He has proved to be strict but understanding when it comes to his children's situations. He sometimes turns to his journal that he wrote as a kid to help relate to his children; but this is hard to do as the journal is out-dated and peppered with 1970s slang. *'Frieda Pesky' (Susan Tolsky) is the mother of Maggie and her siblings. She often backs her husband up when it comes to punishing her children. She appears to be the typical housewife who cooks, cleans, and watches the young Bella constantly. She enjoys shopping a great deal and her brother, Zeb, owns a bacteria ranch. *'Rayna Cartflight' (Cree Summer) is Maggie's best friend. She strongly disapproves of most of Maggie's plans, often pointing out the flaws. Sometimes she even offers alternative plans, but they are nearly possible to complete. Rayna and Maggie have fights. She is a sassy fly who often points out the flaws in Maggie's plans. Rayna's family is quite unknown, only her mother appear in a few episodes. It is unknown if she has any siblings. *'Dawn Swatworthy' (Tara Strong) is a cheerleader rumored to be dating Aldrin. She is very narcisstistic and vain. She tricks many teachers and adults that's she's sweet with her excessive flattery. Dawn always ties at everything against Maggie. She is vain, shallow, bad-tempered, selfish, and is the school's most popular girl. Dawn sees herself like a celebrity and she doesn't care about everyone else. Gym Shorts Kid is her biggest fan and often gives her his shorts as a gift for respect. Dawn has two unnamed friends that is always following her. Dawn was in charge of the Bugtillion ball. Locations *'Buzzdale Academy' - The school that Maggie, Rayna, Aldrin and Pupert attend. The principal is Peststrip. Other staff on the school is, Mrs. Wingston, Mr. Bugspit, Nurse Hatchison, and Mrs. Lunchlady. The parents took over the school in the episode “Lunchlady”, but the original teachers later came back. The school seems to be a K-12 school, seeing as how Pupert is in the second grade, Maggie the seventh grade, and Aldrin the eleventh. It appears to lack proper authority, implied by the kid's wild antics (mostly caused by Maggie herself) and the principals obvious lack of interest in doing things actually related to work, often trying to improve his own image instead, such as buying a desk that looks like a car. *'Buzzdale Stadium' - The stadium is a tire near to the academy, appeared in "Training Days". The Buzzdale Football Team won the championship in the same episode. *'Le Termite' - The gourmet termite restaurant Maggie and Rayna worked on in the episode "Le Termite". Maggie said to her parents that she had the perfect job and won’t search for another. But she was a maid, but took a waitress’ clothes when her family came. *'Buzz Burger' - A fast food restaurant as Aldrin works on, seen in "Le Termite". Maggie wanted to job there after she got fired from the gourmet restaurant Le Termite. *'Stickyfeet Movie Theater' - The movie theater of Stickyfeet, appeared in "The Flyinator" and "Metamorpho Sis". *'Stickyfeet Swamp Club' - A special club in Stickyfeet for members. Melvin and his family have been members for a long time, but after Melvin’s inexcusable behavior, the club’s staff banned him. The owner of the Swamp Club is Mr. Buzzwell. *'The Mall' - Is the mall in Stickyfeet. The entrance is a cashbox. The Mall appears in many episodes, first in “The Science Whatchamacallit”. In the episode "Bugs on the Brink", Maggie said that “we would need a new mall”. *'Stickyfeet International Airport' - The airport appears in "Spelling Bees" and "Scum Bites". *'Stickyfeet Park' - The park in Stickyfeet which appeared in "The Price of Fame", where Maggie performed with her guitar once. *'Uncle Zeb’s Bacteria Ranch' - The bacteria ranch Zeb owns outside Stickyfeet. *'Fly-By-Night Carnival' - A carnival in a college room in the human world with many attractions. The slogan for the carnival is "A-Real-Puke-A-Palooza". *'Stickyfeet Civic Center' - The civic center in Stickyfeet. Rayna wanted to sign up for the ball, but was rejected, so Maggie did instead. Dawn was the head of the ball. *'Stickyfeet Hospital' - The hospital in Stickyfeet. Appeared in "The Science Whatchamacallit" and "Honey Striper". *'Beverly Gardens' - The town Lacey Ladybug lived in before she moved to Stickyfeet. Parody of Beverly Hills. *'The Trashbean' - A place Maggie, Rayna and Maria used to hang out in the episode "The Hangout". But were banned when they caused chaos. Aldrin's crew also used to hang out there. *'The Slop Hut' - A café in Stickyfeet were lunchladies stay for a meal. *'Golden Fleabag' - Is a fancy hotel in Stickyfeet. The Spelling Bees stayed there on their visit. Episodes The Buzz on Maggie was the second Disney Channel Original Series to be cancelled after one season. Only 21 episodes were made. List of songs (by episode) *"Funball" - "Loser In Every Way" *"Germy" - "Friend To Me" *"The Price of Fame" - "Lucy", "Tony the Tick", "Yikes" *"King Flear" - "Stoked To Be An Oak" *"The Hangout" - "Things Are Gonna Change" *"Scum Bites" - "Wings Wings" *"Those Pesky Roaches" - "You're The One" *"Ant Mines" - "Wings Wings" *"Training Day" - "I Like Big Scooters" Cast and crew Main cast *Jessica DiCicco - Maggie Pesky *David Kaufman - Aldrin Pesky *Thom Adcox - Pupert Pesky *Cree Summer - Rayna Cartflight, Gym Shorts Kid *Brian Doyle-Murray - Chauncey Pesky *Susan Tolsky - Frieda Pesky *Tara Strong - Dawn Swatworthy, Bella Pesky, Maria Monarch, Tammy Zesty, Lucas *Jeff Bennett - Principal Peststrip, George, Troy, Lefty, Florence Pesky *Jess Harnell - Eugene & Wendell, Brad Montergoe, Chet Fass *Candi Milo - Mrs. Lunchlady, Mrs. Wingston, Chip, Nurse Hatchison, Lucy *Scott Bullock - Larry, Snapercival Carpenter *Curtis Armstrong - Cornelius Bugspit *Kevin Michael Richardson - Melvin Stinkleton, Mrs. Cartflight, Uncle Zeb, Germy Crew *Dave Polsky - Creator, Executive Producer, Writer *Dave Wasson - Director, Executive Producer *Laura Perkins Brittain - Co-Executive Producer, Writer *Bob Roth - Consulting Producer *Bill Motz - Consulting Producer *Brandon Sawyer - Story Editor, Head Writer *Manny Basanese - Story Editor, Writer *Tim Yoon - Associate Producer *Charlie Adler - Voice Director, Dialogue Director *Jamie Thomason - Casting Director *Gabe Swarr - Storyboard Supervisor, Main Title Storyboard *Adam Berry - Music *Danny Jacob - Music Guest cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Various *Dee Bradley Baker - Various *Pat Musick - Dawn's lackeys, Ugly Bug *Laraine Newman - Lacey Ladybug *Daran Norris - The Flyinator, Buzzdale librarian, Gunther, various *Jon Polito - New Aldrin, New Pupert *Dee Dee Rescher - New Maggie *Paul Rodriguez - Mr. Hairlegger Awards and nominations Studios Production Studio: Walt Disney Television Animation (2005–2006) Animation Studios: Bardel Entertainment Inc., Future Thought Productions External links * * Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Shows with wikis Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Toon Disney Shows